Various types of cards such as bank cards and transportation cards are an indispensable part of people's daily lives. Taking chip cards as an example, the chip cards not only support a variety of financial applications such as loan and credit, electronic cash, electronic wallet, offline payment, fast payment and so on, but also may be applied to many industry sectors such as transportations, communications, businesses, education, medical treatment, social security, tourism and entertainment, and so on. The chip cards can really achieve multipotent effects and provide customers with more abundant value-added services.
To facilitate people to handle businesses, banks are equipped with self-service card issuing machines to help customers to obtain the chip cards to handle self-service businesses. Meanwhile, in some cases, the customers also may likely need to store the cards into the card issuing machines. For example, upon the expiration of the validity period of the cards, the customers need to store the original old cards into the card issuing machines and reapply for new cards.
However, in the structure of an existing card issuing machine, paths of issuing and storing cards are too long, and when in use, the customers need to wait for a long time to complete a normal card issuing or card storing operation.